Son of the Mask
Son of the Mask is a 2005 American fantasy family-comedy film, directed by Lawrence Guterman, director of Cats & Dogs, starring Jamie Kennedy as Tim Avery, an aspiring cartoonist from Fringe City who has just had his first child born with the powers of the Mask. It is the stand-alone sequel to the successful 1994 film The Mask, an adaptation of Dark Horse Comics which starred Jim Carrey. It also stars Alan Cumming as the god of mischief, Loki, whom Odin has ordered to find the Mask. It co-stars Traylor Howard, Kal Penn, Steven Wright, with Bob Hoskins as Odin and Donald Sutherland as Otis. Ben Stein makes a brief reappearance within the first few minutes of the film as Dr. Arthur Neuman from The Mask to reestablish the relationship with the mask and Loki. The film was widely panned by critics. It won the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Remake or Sequel. Unlike the previous film which was more adult oriented, this film is a family-friendly as the tone is much lighter and more comical than the first one's. Plot Ten years after the first film, Dr. Arthur Neuman (Ben Stein) is giving a tour of the hall of Norse mythology in Edge City Museum. A man in black comes in to view the hall. When Dr. Neuman reaches the part concerning Loki's imprisonment, Dr. Neuman mentions that Loki created the mask. He unleashed it on Earth. Those who wears the mask will have the powers of Loki. Dr. Neuman also mentioned Odin punished Loki and the imprisonment, the stranger becomes very angry and transforms, revealing himself to be Loki (Alan Cumming). The tourists panic and flee, but Dr. Neuman stays to argue with the angry god. Loki takes his mask, but realizes it is a fake. In anger he removes Dr. Neuman's still talking face from his body and puts it on the mask's stand before getting rid of the guards and storming out of the museum in a whirlwind of rage. In a town called Fringe City, Tim Avery, an aspiring cartoonist at an animation company, is feeling reluctant to become a father. He has a beautiful wife, Tonya, and a best friend, Jorge, who is very shy around women. Tim has a close relationship with his dog Otis ("Donald Sutherland"), who finds an ancient mask in a creek and brings it to his owner's house. At the island, Loki was relaxing until Odin confronts him and orders his son to find the mask. Loki asks Odin to help him, however, Odin tells Loki that this is his mess and he has to clean it up. Tim puts on the mask for a Halloween party, transforming into a party animal that is similar to the mask character from the first film. Tim notices Jorge's crush, Sylvia standing alone in the back, eagerly confronts her, and has her stripped out of her costume and into a skimpy red suit. Sylvia falls into Jorge's arms, which pleases them both. When the company party turns out to be a bore, Tim uses his mask powers to perform a remix of "Can't Take My Eyes Off You", therefore making the party a success, and giving Tim's boss the idea for a new cartoon. Tim returns to his house and, while still wearing the mask he conceives a baby. The baby, when he is born, has the same powers as Loki. Meanwhile, Loki is trying to find the child born from the mask, from his father Odin possessing a store clerk, saying if he finds the child, he will find the mask. Later, Tonya goes on a business trip, leaving Tim with the baby. Tim, who has been promoted at work, desperately tries to work on his cartoon at home, but is disrupted by baby Alvey. In order to get some peace and quiet, Tim lets Alvey watch TV, which shows Michigan J. Frog Michigan J. Frog. Alvey devilishly obtains the idea to mess with his father's head by using his mask powers. Meanwhile, Otis the dog, who has been feeling neglected by Tim because of Alvey, dons the mask by accident and becomes a crazed animal version of himself, who wishes to get rid of the baby but all his attempts are overturned by alvey. Tim starts to notice his son and dog's wild cartoonish behavior, when Alvey starts harassing him. Eventually, Loki finds the mask-born baby, and confronts Tim for the mask back, and is thwarted again and again by Alvey who uses the power of mask, Loki then kidnaps Alvey for in exchange of the mask where at last everything is set straight by Alvey who chooses his parents even though Loki tries to lure him with toys. Odin loses his patience and begins to banish Loki, but Tim confronts the powerful Norse god and tells him that the most important thing in life is a relationship with your family, and Odin accepts Loki as a son, accepting the mask from Tim as well. Tim's cartoon, based on his own experiences, is a hit, and Tonya reveals that she is pregnant again before the film closes. Cast *Jamie Kennedy as Tim Avery *Alan Cumming as Loki *Traylor Howard as Tonya Avery *Kal Penn as Jorge *Bear as Hannibal *Ryan and Liam Falconer as Alvey Avery (voiced by Joyce Kurtz, Mona Marshall, Mary Matilyn Mouser, and Neil Ross) *Steven Wright as Daniel Moss *Bob Hoskins as Odin *Donald Sutherland as Otis *Ben Stein as Dr. Arthur Neuman *Magda Szubanski as Betty *Sandy Winton as Chris *Rebecca Massey as Clare *Ryan Johnson as Chad *Victoria Thaine as Sylvia *Peter Flett as Mr. Kemperbee *Amanda Smyth as Mrs. Babcock Trivia *In the first movie, it is shown that Loki's mask only works at night, however, Otis the dog was seen wearing the mask during the day. This was also one thing that the animated series shared, as Stanley was seen using The Mask during the day multiple times. This would be one thing that would make The Mask of Loki slightly more like the comic, as a matter of fact, the not working during the day rule was only present in the first film, as in the comics, animated series, and this film, it could be worn anytime. *Ben Stein is the only returning cast member from the first film. *Before the release of Son of the Mask, a direct sequel to The Mask entitled The Mask II, was confirmed by Charles Russell, but after Jim Carrey turned down the role, the sequel was cancelled. *A notable scene in the films involves characters performing “Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You” by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. In The Mask Strikes Back #3, during an attempt to perform for a heavy metal crowd, Ben (while wielding the Mask) instead turns into a crooner who begins performing that very song. Category:Movies